Way Back When
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: When the SwanQueen family celebrate their youngest birthday, Mia accidentally makes a wish which sends the four siblings back to when their mothers were merely civil. Wanting to help, the two women in the past work together to send the children home unaware of what lies ahead in their future together and their children.


_For any of you who enjoyed my made up SwanQueen family in my short stories titled 'You Are My Happy Ending', here is a new story on the SwanQueen children._

 _For any newbies who are intrigued by this story, you can read it as a stand alone or if you want a preview of what they are like, you can read chapters_ _ **4,7,8,11,12,14,15,20,22,23,25,37,44,45,46,47,51,52,58,61,62,64,67,72,75**_ _and_ _ **76**_ _in my 'You Are My Happy Ending' stories (a lot of chapters!)_

 _Slight time jump on ages with the added snippet on the children's personalities. (Also taken from my previous stories)_

 _ **Grace**_ _-_ _ **17**_ _\- Regina's double in every way including her manners and views on life._

 _ **Henry**_ _-_ _ **15**_ _\- typical boy with a mix of both mothers with dark hair and green eyes. Very responsible and protective of all his sisters._

 _ **Chloe**_ _-_ _ **13**_ _\- Emma's double. More of a tomboy compared to her two sisters and loves to read._

 _ **Mia**_ _-_ _ **7**_ _\- loves her siblings and both mothers immensely and hates when they are upset. Also a mix of the pair with blonde hair and dark eyes. Despite being the youngest and small she can stand her ground._

 **Chapter 1**

'Go on Mia, make a wish!'

Screwing her eyes shut, the now seven year old makes her wish like her brunette mother tells her too and with determination. Grinning to herself, the small blonde pouts her lips, blowing sharp and quick, taking out all of the flames at once.

Bumping her shoulder playfully, Henry ruffles her hair. 'Nice one Mia'

Tilting her head away with a grimace, the youngest Swan-Mills pokes her tongue out at her brother then smiles politely as her blonde mother places a plate down on the kitchen counter in front of her. Sliding up onto a stool beside her, Chloe drapes an arm around her sister. 'What did you wish for sis?'

'I'm not telling, it wont come true!'

Sharing a adoring smile with each other over their daughters response, Emma and Regina both take their usual places as they would for breakfast. Shrugging it off, the second youngest tucks into her slice of cake, lifting it with hand.

'So Mia, as you had school today and didn't get the chance to celebrate properly, we was thinking about doing something of your choosing this weekend?' The brunette questions while side glancing Chloe and slowly sliding a spoon over to the girl.

Henry pipes up with a slight sulk to his voice. 'Mom, I'm supposed to go over Nick's on Friday, we're going camping with some of the others'

Placing the left over cake into a container, Grace glances over from the cupboard. 'I also have a date with Liam on Saturday'

Sighing, Regina looks unimpressed as she stands to collect the plates that are finished with. Watching sadly, Emma also stands abruptly with a glare. 'Okay guys we get that you're all growing up and have teenage things to do but this is for Mia's birthday, once a year like everyone else. Now we are all going out this weekend as a family' looking across to her son, then her eldest, the blonde raises an eyebrow. 'No camping and no dates'

Rolling his eyes, Henry nods. 'Fine no camping'

'Thank you. Grace?'

'I'm seeing him later anyway so it doesn't matter' smiling, the brunette teen takes the rest of the washing from her mother. Giving a wink towards the girl, Regina watches as all the children disperse from the kitchen with Mia informing her parents that she will think on what to do.

Leaning against the island, Emma takes a deep breath. 'It's getting more and more difficult every year..'

'Yes but you got the whole disciplining down now' wiping her hands dry on the towel, the semi retired mayor wraps her arms around the blondes waist. 'I for one was very impressed' smirking, she presses a small kiss to her wife's exposed neck.

'I suppose I should be grateful for all the whinging and moaning..it won't be long and they will all be off with families of their own'

Frowning, the brunette pulls back and scolds her. 'Never say that again'

Sniggering, Emma nods. 'Yes dear..'

Swatting her arm at the mockery, Regina steps away, releasing her wife and makes her way out of the kitchen to prepare for film night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reluctantly rolling out of bed, a trait she has inherited from her blonde mother, Mia rubs her eyes sleepily and drags her feet out of her room. Pausing in the hallway, the young girl frowns as she opens her eyes fully at how quiet the house appears. Glancing around to any sign of life, Mia heads downstairs confused. Stopping half way down, gripping the banister, she stares at the blank wall. The wall which usually was filled with numerous family photos. 'Mom?...Ma?..hello?'

Gaining no reply, the young blonde begins to panic. 'Grace?! Henry?! Chloe?!' Racing down the rest of the steps and checking each room, Mia gulps with worry and grabs the kitchen phone to dial her mother's number. Hearing a disconnected tone, she sniffles and dials for her sister.

'Mia?! Oh thank god! Where are you?!'

Hearing Grace's voice, Mia relaxes slightly as she sits down onto a stool. 'I'm at home but..somethings wrong'

'We know, don't worry, I have the other two with me. Go out to the gate and wait for us there..'

Biting her lip, the young blonde looks down at herself and mumbles. 'I'm in my pyjamas..' Watching suddenly as clothes appear, Mia slowly smiles. 'Thank you'

'No problem. We will be there in two minutes'

'Okay' hanging up the phone, Mia quickly changes and heads out the door, running down to the gate, looking down both sides of the street for any sign of her siblings. Watching the trio come to view, the youngest child races out the gate and runs down the street, immediately crashing into Grace and hugging her tightly as she grows teary.

'Hey it's okay. We'll sort it out' hugging back, the tall brunette rubs her sisters back as Chloe joins in, finding herself get emotional.

Watching from his spot, Henry loops his arms around his sisters and squeezes tightly. 'Grace is right. We've got this. We are part of the Swan-Mills family after all'

Sniffling, Mia nods and backs up. 'The house was weird. No photos anywhere and it was all tidy. There was a glass coffee table in the living room!'

'I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore...'

Glaring at her brother, Grace elbows him in the ribs. 'Henry!'

'What? I'm just trying to make light of this situation!'

Rolling her eyes, the eldest child takes hold of Mia's hand, raising an eyebrow in surprise when she feels another hand slip into her spare one. Side glancing towards Chloe, the second youngest merely gives a coy smile and looks elsewhere. 'So we are in Storybrooke but not our Storybrooke. I think we should head into town and see what is different, maybe try mothers office...or worst case scenario..gold..'

Shaking his head, the only boy scoffs. 'You're crazy..'

'Well have you got any ideas brain is?!' Sighing at snapping, Grace composes herself. 'Let's just see what we're dealing with first..'

Eyes widening in fright at the thought, Chloe looks up to her sister. 'What if something happened that we can't remember and this is the underworld?! Remember when mom and ma went and they said it was like a clone of the town..'

'Chloe, no we are not in the underworld. Don't panic'

Huffing, the blonde pursed her lips as they begin to walk to town. 'How do you know..it could be..'

'It's all too normal here. Mother told me that the underworld was all gloomy, like it was permanently nighttime. We have daylight..' Grace explains as they head down Main Street, briefly looking towards granny's where the older woman is currently fixing the diners sign. 'Besides..granny is here..she's not dead. See?'

As the trio of siblings follow their sisters gaze towards the diner, Grace raises an eyebrow hearing a couple of familiar voices in the distance.

'Miss Swan!, you left your papers! Seriously sheriff do I need to employ someone else?'

Tilting her head to watch the scene across the street, the tall brunette drops her mouth open as the rest of the Swan-Mills look towards that same voice.

Rounding her patrol car with a sigh, Emma reaches for the papers. 'Sorry, it won't happen again!'

Practically throwing the papers at her, Regina glares. 'You said that last time. I suggest you keep your personal life separate from you're work!'

Holding her hands on her hips, scrunching the papers in the process, the sheriff glares back with a remark. 'What's that suppose to mean?!'

'Oh I don't know?' Stalking closer to the woman with an intimating expression, the mayor raises an eyebrow. 'maybe a certain drunken pirate spouting out to the whole diner this morning about a certain blonde who he is smitten with!'

Dropping her glare at the realisation, Emma smirks. 'Are you jealous?'

Scoffing, the mayor crosses her arms while looking away. 'Oh please..just do your job Swan'

Looking across to her siblings, Chloe screws her nose up at the mention of the pirate. 'Are they talking about hook? Ew'

Rolling his eyes, Henry replies. 'Do we know of any other pirate?'

'Ma can't go with him!' Looking worried, Mia pouts. 'I don't like it here'

Hugging at the girls shoulder, Grace sighs. 'I know. We will find a way home I promise. Right now we just need to-' eyes widening, the eldest sibling gulps as Regina turns to head back to her office once the sheriff drives off and looks across in their direction, connecting with the young brunette's eyes. 'Oh no..'

Watching with worry as their mother crosses the road and approach with a frown, the group shifts closer as if to protect one another.

Coming to a stop before the children, Regina raises an eyebrow as she inspects each child. 'Excuse me? Do you need any help? Are you lost?'

Chuckling nervously, Grace grips tightly onto Mia's hand as she feels the girl eager to let go and go to the brunette woman in front. 'Not exactly..no. We know our way around the town. We just-'

'We were looking for someone' Henry cuts in to save his older sister who is struggling to find the words.

Clearing her throat, the mayor catches a quick glimpse of the youngest girl who grins, causing her to be caught off guard at how familiar she appears with her blonde curls. Shaking her head to rid of any thoughts, after all the girl has dark eyes not green, she crosses her arms. 'And who might that be? I know everyone in this town and as mayor, I could help you. Although I must admit I have never seen you around here before'

Rolling her eyes as if it's obvious, Chloe blurts out. 'That's because we're not from here' realising, she throws her hand up to cover her mouth.

Looking towards the young blonde curiously, Regina reaches inside her suit jacket pocket and pulls her phone out, dialling in silence before lifting the device to her ear. 'Sheriff, I need to to return to town. I'm opposite the town hall and we appear to have a problem' hanging up, the brunette slides her phone away and continues to stare, deciding who to question next. Pursing her lips, she gives a small smile as she begins to crouch down in front of Mia.

Glancing up with fear at Grace, the small blonde then looks back to the mayor who is now the same height.

'Hello dear, I need to know something and I think you can help me. Are these three children your siblings?'

Slowly nodding, Mia bites her lip.

Hesitantly reaching out to stroke the girls arm, Regina reassures her. 'It's okay. You're not in any trouble, I just want to help. Where are your parents?'

Blinking in thought as she is currently staring at one parent, the youngest of the siblings takes a breath. 'They're not here. They're in another..time..'

'Mia!' 

Hearing her brother hiss at her as she tells the truth, Mia looks across and pouts. 'I want to go home Henry!'

Lifting her head quickly, Regina rises from her position to look at the boy with a small smile. 'Your name is Henry?'

Nodding, the boy stands proud. 'After my grandfather'

Continuing to smile, the mayor then peers over her shoulder as a short siren is sounded from a parked car and the blonde sheriff reappears with a playful smirk from the driver's side. 'Sheriff was there really any need? You could have scared the children!'

Coming to a halt upon the footpath, Emma crinkles her nose then turns her attention towards the silent group. 'Oh...hi..'

Letting out a snigger at the irony of the word, Henry then stops as Grace yet again elbows him while the two youngest let slip a giggle.

Watching intrigued by their typical sibling behaviour, Regina explains their whereabouts. "It would appear we don't actually need you sheriff after all. They have come from another time, we need magic"

Glancing to her feet awkwardly, Mia states the obvious with a small nod. "We just need the saviour"

Smirking at Emma's eye roll at hearing the girl, knowing how irritated she gets when someone refers to her as the saviour, the mayor questions teasingly. "Yes saviour do tell what we need to do?"

"Hey!" Clearly offended, the blonde then huffs and gestures to the small group. "This is no joking matter, their parents must be worried sick!"

Realising that the sheriff is right, the brunette clears her throat and appears serious. "You're right..Miss Swan. May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure..."

Slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, the mayor holds out a set of keys. "Take the children to my house while I search my vault for anything of use. Oh and do not touch anything got it?"

Hearing the demanding tone, Emma nods then frowns. "Hold on, you just want me to babysit?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Exactly how long have you been practicing magic?"

Sighing, the sheriff looks away with a mutter. "About a month..."

"Well then" turning to the children who all stare a little wide eyed at their parents current, no so friendly, interaction, the brunette smiles. "I will get you home soon"

"Yeah..thanks" Henry replies rather sadly at their tolerable display.

Leaning closer to her older sister, Chloe bites her lip. "They don't even like each other..I don't get it"

Offering a shrug in response, Grace then takes hold of each sister by their shoulders to guide them away and follow the sheriff back to the mayor's house.


End file.
